


Truth or Dare

by cegholms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cegholms/pseuds/cegholms
Summary: Derek kisses Stiles on a dare, but Stiles wants more.





	Truth or Dare

Friday night had the pack gathered at Derek's loft. It had become a somewhat regular thing since everything quieted down and they settled in to something resembling a normal group of teenagers. And Derek.

True to the teenage spirit Liam suggested playing truth or dare. 

"I refuse to play truth or dare with Stiles, he cheats", Scott said.

"What? How is that even possible? You guys are freaking werewolves, you'll know if I'm lying."

"It's not the truth part I'm worried about", Scott answered smirking at his best friend.

"How the hell do you cheat at a dare?"

Scott lifted his right eyebrow, making his face look even more crooked than usual, and answered with a single word. "Earthworm".

Stiles spluttered out a laugh, spitting most of the soda he had been drinking onto the floor, which earned him an annoyed look from Derek.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. But Scotty, come on, you should have seen that one coming."

The rest of the group looked puzzled, having no clue as to what the two friends were talking about, and Scott reluctantly started explaining.

"When we were kids Stiles and I challenged each other to eat an earthworm. I went first and Stiles, being the ass that he is, refused to do it."

"Of course I wasn't going to do it. You were puking all over your front yard."

All of their friends started laughing, Lydia trying to hide her giggles behind a look of disgust.

"Serves you right for being stupid", Derek grumbled besides Scott.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott tried his best to keep a straight face as his friends kept laughing at him.

"Dangerous or disgusting dares should always be done simultaneously. Prevents people chickening out." At that last part he glanced quickly at Stiles, who in turn answered with his best impression of a chickens cackle.

"Well, if you're such an expert, Derek, truth or dare?", Scott challenged.

Derek straightened up in his chair, meeting Scott's challenge, slightly jutting out his chin as he answered, "dare."

You could practically see the gears turning in Scott's brain as he kept looking between Derek and Stiles, a smirk forming on his face.

"For five seconds, on the lips..." An expectant gasp went through the rest of the group as Scott continued. "Kiss... Stiles."

Isaac whistled as Stiles spluttered. "What?! Why do I feel like I'm being punished for something I did when I was eight years old."

Scott looked at his friend and with a shrug of his shoulders said, "Well, at least I've learned my lesson. You'll be doing it simultaneously, so neither of you can chicken out."

Derek was still staring at Scott, his expression completely unchanged. "Fine", he said as he turned towards Stiles.

"Dude! Are you serious? You're doing this?" Stiles could feel a slight panic rising, it wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Derek. The straightest man in the world would kiss Derek. Stiles would just prefer it happening without an audience.

"It's the rules of the game." That was all Derek said as he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Stiles'.

The others started counting out loud, making sure that the kiss would last the required five seconds. Stiles held his breath and sat more still than he ever had his entire life. His lips was the only part of him touching Derek and that felt off. He felt the need to reach out and drag his fingers through Derek's hair and down his cheek, scratching his nails against his stubble. But Derek properly wouldn't like that. This was just a stupid dare, not like Derek actually wanted to kiss Stiles.

The others reached the count of five and Derek pulled away without even looking at Stiles. A shout of "Game ON!" came from Isaac and the others quickly continued the game. None of the others got any dares remotely resembling anything sexual and for some reason nobody ever asked for a truth, which Stiles silently praised himself lucky for, no need to start questioning anybody's feelings at the moment. After what seemed like hours to Stiles, Derek called of the game following a particularly stupid dare ending in a broken lamp and Scott and Isaac both needing several minutes to heal.

They decided on watching a movie instead and Derek went to the kitchen to get snacks. Stiles still couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. And it hadn't even been that great. No passion what so ever, just a dry press of lips against lips. Still, thinking about it made his stomach churn. Getting up, he followed Derek to the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Stiles tried his hardest to sound normal.

Derek looked over his shoulder at him. "Could you get a bowl for the popcorn?"

Stiles did as he asked, but questioned why Derek was making popcorn when none of the others normally ate them.

"You can't watch a movie without it", was all Derek said as he emptied the bag into the bowl still in Stiles' hands.

Stiles almost dropped the bowl as he looked into Derek's eyes and felt a blush spreading across his cheeks. He managed to choke out a wheezy 'thank you' before heading back to the living room without daring to look back at Derek.

The others had rearranged the couch and chairs in front of the TV and lined up some random action movie that Liam had chosen. Stiles didn't pay much attention to anything other than the bowl of popcorn cradled in his lap. Derek had made these just for him. He kept telling himself that it didn't mean anything, it's what any good friend would do. And him and Derek were friends, no doubt about that, but maybe Stiles wanted more than that.

Throughout the movie Stiles kept glancing at Derek, occasionally catching the other guy glancing right back at him. Halfway through the rest of the group had all fallen asleep, leaving Stiles and Derek somewhat alone on opposite sides of the couch with a snoring set of Scott and Liam between them. Stiles felt tense and needed to clear his head. He got up, whispering "nature calls" at Derek's questioning look, and headed towards the bathroom.

Splashing cold water in his face and leaning against the sink, Stiles looked at him self in the mirror.

"Get a grip Stilinski. You're freaking out over a stupid dare and a bowl of microwave popcorn. Derek doesn't wanna kiss you again, so cut it out."

Taking a deep shaky breath, Stiles dried his face and turned to open door. He hardly got out of the bathroom before bumping straight in to Derek. Stiles' heart stopped for a second as he realised that Derek had most likely heard him talking to himself. Stupid werewolf hearing and all. He just wanted to crawl into a corner and hide. Instead he felt Derek's finger pushing his chin up and forcing him to meet his gaze.

"I do", Derek whispered.

Stiles couldn't breath standing this close to Derek, feeling the soft touch of his hand against his chin. He had no idea what Derek was talking about and why he was whispering. The confusion was clearly visible on his face, since Derek apparently felt the need to clarify.

"I do want to kiss you again, Stiles."

So he had heard. Stiles was about to panic due to sheer embarrassment before his brain caught up and registered what Derek had said.

"Yeah?", he croaked.

"Yeah." That was all Derek said before he pushed him back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them. Backing Stiles up against the sink, he leaned in and nudged Stiles with his nose, urging him to tilt his head. The second Stiles did, Derek was on him, pressing his lips against his. But this time it wasn't dry and unmoving. Derek licked at Stiles' lips and constantly changed position, trying to get Stiles to move along with him. Realisation hid Stiles like lightning and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, groaning against Derek's lips as he finally slipped his hands into his hair like he had wanted to earlier. Derek seemed to love Stiles' hands pulling at his hair and pressed even closer to him as Stiles dragged his blunt human nails across Derek's cheek, scratching his stubbles.

Stiles wasn't afraid to admit that he whined when Derek pulled away. But the sound was quickly replaced by a gasp as Derek leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I want to try something, Stiles. But you have to be completely quiet, or else I'll stop. Don't make a single sound, I dare you."

Stiles could hear Derek smirking as he started kissing down his neck, pulling Stiles shirt to the side as he reached his shoulder. He still had one hand in Derek's hair, the other pressed tight over his own lips holding back the moan threatening to escape him. Stiles could be extremely stubborn if he wanted to and right now he wasn't going to let anything, not even his own body, stop Derek from kissing his way down his chest.


End file.
